


凉州曲

by JUNO1874



Category: Arena Of Valor
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNO1874/pseuds/JUNO1874
Summary: 长安一片月，万户捣衣声。秋风吹不尽，总是玉关情。何日平胡虏，良人罢远征。





	凉州曲

**Author's Note:**

> 我是弟弟，我不会写文章

一

 

从瞭望台看出去，除了一片荒芜的草原与远处巍峨高耸的山脊，再无其他。蔚蓝的天际，偶然间掠过一只大雁。都护使带着一张长弓，一只水囊和半袋胡饼，在那边一坐就是一整天。  
唐帝国最边远的都护府之一武威凉州，东边已被金庭王室占领。秋季，胡人的战马养得膘肥体壮，精壮的异族汉子骑在马背上，远远从城外的荒草地掠过，虎视着这座城池。经凉州关内道北上，就是富饶的广袤中原。  
斥候带来了消息，金庭王将凉州指给他嫉妒的族弟兰陵王做封地，没有领土的王和街头的流浪汉没什么分别。兰陵王麾下的猛将在凉州城外徘徊，寻觅着机会。  
关外风声鹤唳，日子还要过下去。镇内的集市终于在入冬前开了，走了月余的商队带着洛阳城里的布匹,金饰,瓷器,诗卷到了。同时还有数百封家书给戍边的将士们。百里守约收不到家书，只有同僚间的问候。苏烈先生又给百里寄了卷李白诗集。从东都来的传令官和写在绢布上的皇令会说谎，但诗人情真意切字字泣泪，赐金放还，长安不见使人愁，中原也愈发不太平。  
百里守约解开诗卷。“长安一片月，万户捣衣声。秋风吹不尽，总是玉关情。”他便不想再读下去，子夜歌者，其声哀苦，四时吴歌之秋歌，应了当前的困境。  
百里近些日子恼得很。  
兰陵王的斥候来得愈发勤了。腰间扎着紫色布带的碧眼骑手绕着城郭转了圈，都护使从箭壶里捞了支白羽箭轻轻搭在弓弦上。异族人招摇地踢了下马腹，更朝前走了些，一支羽箭直插进马蹄前的土地，惊得烈马扬起蹄子要将人摔下来。骑手恶狠狠地超门楼上的都护啐了口，解了马上系着的一个大口袋，勒住缰绳顺势朝东方跑走了。  
城楼上的弓箭手都挽弓站了起来，粗麻布口袋里似乎装了个活物，重重摔在地上后就立刻折腾着想从口袋里出来。  
安西都护取了第二支箭。静静聆听耳畔的风声，感受着指间的弓弦，他可以射中百里外的铜钱眼，或者一只受惊吓的兔子。这一箭射中了布袋上的环扣节，又折腾了一会子功夫，一个红发的年轻人从麻布袋里翻出来，垂头丧气地拍拍衣服上的尘土，环视了下四周，发现自己正坐在一大片空地上，抬头三尺，悬着灰蒙蒙的一块牌匾，上书武威关三字，立马爬起来拔腿朝东边跑。  
百里极快地从瞭望台翻身奔下去，叫停了已经拉开长弓的弓箭手们。  
“息兵，开关门。”  
这时候开关门，不合规矩，但都护已冲到了关门前，身后背着一张弓，箭壶中还有一镞箭。他的命令向来不容置疑，守在关门的两个士兵困惑地瞧着百里都护。此时城楼上机括运转，千余斤重的大门缓缓升起来。原来在城门前头的红发少年已变成远处一个小黑点。  
“牵马来！”  
他朝士兵喊。

 

 

“述罗那等等我，把我带上！师父说把我丢了，你就真下手啊！喂别跑啊，你害死爷爷了你！”  
城墙上被下令收兵的弓箭手看着红发的年轻人，踉踉跄跄地追着把他丢下的胡族骑手跑出去。生铁铸的关门，借机关人力，开启一回也要些时候。等都护使的白蹄乌从关口追出去，红发男孩已跑到几里外。但白蹄乌轻一催动，俊足生风，轻易就追上了想逃走的少年。都护使腰间挂着长横刀，追到少年身边，轻声唤他。  
都护使朝思夜想的人啊，此刻有点狼狈，听见他在后头唤他，也硬是不回头，非要朝前跑。原在城楼上，百里守约还不敢认定，生怕看错了，即便这样，也要开关门追出来看一眼才放心。  
被唤的少年又跑了会，望山跑死马是什么意思他现在是明白了。原来在军帐里，玩着金发商人从西方带来的单筒望远镜瞧着瞭望台，倒觉得离人很近，仿佛一伸手就能摸到兄长的脸庞，揉平他眉间的愁容。这会儿跑得上气不接下气了，才发觉就走了这么点路，这儿离兰陵王的军帐还有多远呀。他是思念兄长想得紧，梦里是他醒来还是他，真见着人，反倒怯了，原来师父说得在理。年轻人听着后头的马蹄声，马的主人放缓了脚步在后头跟了会儿。  
“玄策，不和哥哥一道回去？”  
真是哥哥。嗓音有点变了，更低沉浑厚。但还听得出，那一定是兄长。  
这哪儿敢回头呀。  
玄策还指望着再跑出几里地就能瞧见师父驻扎的营地，叫百里安西使无可奈何，空手回去。他强装身后没人硬着头皮往前跑。百里守约朝身后凉州的方向瞧了眼，瞭望台上是轮值的卫兵，全都探头张望着，都护私自出关本就不合规矩，不知有没有朝廷的眼再追出去恐有危险，心一横，抽出腰间的唐刀来。

 

 

玄策长这么大，还没睡过那么软的床榻。他醒了会儿，仍把脸埋在柔软的兽皮毯里，不想起床。直到厨娘做了饭端进来，才勉强撑起身子来。  
都护使幼时被胡人掳走的弟弟叫他找回来了。本来只是骑马出了几里地把人给打晕带回来了，不知经哪位有才华的轮值卫兵在街头巷尾一顿说，变成大将军百里守约单骑深入敌营，以一当百杀得胡人人仰马翻，这才将幼弟接了回来，又经民间几番添油加醋，新增人物碧眼美娇娘一位，凶神恶煞胡人头领数人，百里觉得该整顿整顿军纪了。  
厨娘将几盘菜端上来，炒时蔬配上蛋饺汤，让在关外吃惯了手把肉，奶皮子的玄策觉得淡不拉几，嘴里没味儿。守约在城楼上当值，家中一个下人传令过来说玄策不吃东西。他原以为玄策一个人在外头日子过得艰难，现在又认床又挑食，笑眯眯得叫下人回去，说不必理会他的孩子脾气。  
晚上守约交待完军中事务往家里走。军中伙夫有一手炸酥肉的绝活，他想着玄策估摸会喜欢，还是捎了一份。  
到家里，玄策还懒在床上，问就说哥哥用刀背敲得那下太结实，怕是十天半个月下不来床了。说罢又翻个身想背过去不理他。守约也顾不上还穿着靴子，立刻踩上床铺，欺身压上去。  
再多年没见，玄策也能猜着哥哥生气了，缩着脖子窝在被子里，怯怯地瞧着他，半响，轻声道：“我跟着师父来这儿也有小半年了。不敢近凉州，怕哥哥认不得我。”  
“胡说。“  
弟弟服了软，以百里守约的性子也不可能再紧逼下去，本来一肚子话都憋了下去。  
”下人说你不吃东西，是这儿的不合胃口么。”他坐到床沿上，从怀里掏出还热乎的油纸包。玄策白天没吃下什么东西，鼻子很灵，嗅到炸肉的味道立刻坐起来。  
还和小时候一样。一时间，心下千般柔情。守约拆开油纸递过去，玄策伸手拿了两块往嘴里送。军中吃食就是用料足，大块肉大碗酒，符合他的口味，吃得津津有味。这时才瞧见玄策手上戴的首饰，上头还吊着个金铃铛。随着少年的动作发出悦耳的响声。  
守约无法想象玄策独自一人在金庭的生活，可似乎和自己从前想得不大一样。玄策低头瞧见哥哥一直盯着看，忙说：“师父给我打的。他先前就说要把我送回来，要是你不认我了，我得自己讨生活，有这些不至于过得太惨。”  
他想了想，把脚从厚厚的兽皮毯里伸出一只，纤细的脚踝上也戴了系着金铃的金丝环，层层叠叠地套起来。  
“我本来是不要的。谁知道师父真叫述罗那把我给丢了，他怎么舍得呀。”少年话里满满是抱怨，听得守约皱起眉头。他瞧见哥哥严肃的神情，嬉皮笑脸地说，“再说我真回凉州了，哥哥怎么会不认我呢。”  
守约没答话，默默将玄策吃完的油纸揉起来在掌心里捏搓着。见状，玄策便扑到守约肩上抱着他。  
自守约追到关外把人敲晕了捡回来，头两日是玄策被打狠了，不止守约那一棍，还有在他师父手底下被结结实实揍了一顿，只能躺着静养。军医过来瞧了，开了几副消肿化瘀的药。后来是玄策成心躲着，避说伤还没好背上痛得要命。军医又被闹得过来，望闻问切一番后，对将军义正言辞地说军务繁忙，若无要事莫再叨扰。守约赔了不是，将人送回军营去，琢磨着怎么和弟弟开口。  
掰着指头算算，已有十年未见了啊。来自弓箭手的直觉，守约能感觉到有人在城墙外看着他，不带杀意与恶意，但远比此复杂得多。守约也恼火，既然早已找回来，为何不来见他。直到兰陵王将他逐出来。  
弟弟扑在肩头，温热的气息打在守约的脖颈间，撩得他心里痒痒的。尤其那叮铃铃响着的铃铛，  
烦人。  
念由心生，百里守约将纸团丢到一边，一只手伸进被里，牢牢钳住玄策的脚踝。  
玄策被他钳着脚踝，一动也不敢动，任由兄长欺身压上来，深深地吻住他，一路攻城掠地。原先就在睡梦中揉得松垮的胡服领口被百里守约扯下，胸前敏感的乳珠便暴露在外，不可救药地挺立起来。  
天雷勾地火，一发不可收拾。百里守约停了扒拉弟弟衣服的手，停了片刻，反倒玄策的手不老实地摸到要命的地方去。  
“哥，这时候还要装柳下惠？”  
玄策随手把守约的领口解开，那块小木牌还挂在守约胸前，要在艰苦危险的长城活下去，心中总得有些什么。常年贴身戴着，颜料早已斑驳，雕刻的纹路被磨得圆润，但他还一眼认出那是“爱哭的玄策“。先动起手的玄策反倒红了脸皮，耳根子都烫得发赤，一下也停了手上动作。守约觉察到，轻笑声，将人一道搂进被子里。  
“还瞎闹。“  
玄策恨不得把脑袋埋进枕头里。  
“哥哥，你还留着这个呢。“  
“一刻不忘，一直被我带在身边。“  
这话说得玄策心头一热。在塞外的许多时光都变得无关紧要了，好似无尽折磨的日子到头了，就这一方小天地里，他可以卸下一起防备与烦恼，缓缓得睡下，天塌下来有安西都护顶着。他咯咯得笑起来，像只小兽一样嗓子里发出咕噜噜的声音。下巴搁在兄长的臂弯里，两只浑圆的眼珠直勾勾地盯着他。  
“那我呢？“  
“你会一直和我在一起。“守约抬手轻轻托着弟弟的脑袋，极缓而郑重地说。  
舌尖轻启，耳畔厮磨。玄策主动咬上守约的唇，吻他不展的眉头，他的鬓角，他的喉结，处处吻，深深吻。直到脐下三寸，隔着布料，少年丰满柔软的唇瓣蹭过去，说不出的痒。  
“哥哥……” 少年轻声开口唤道。 “我在这儿呢，玄策，我一直在这里。” 直到放纵欢愉够了，守约起身掐灭灯芯，又躺回去。玄策整个人都埋在被子里不肯出来。他侧身躺下来，玄策便摸索过来，死缠着要枕着兄长的手臂睡。幼时每回这样，第二日早起守约半边身子就酥麻得没力气。想到明日也不当值，他勾勾手将弟弟揽到胸前，于是少年笑得乐不可支。

 

 

二

 

吾闻昔日西凉州，人烟扑地桑柘稠。  
蒲萄酒熟恣行乐，红艳青旗朱粉楼。  
楼下当垆称卓女，楼头伴客名莫愁。  
乡人不识离别苦，更卒多为沉滞游。  
哥舒开府设高宴，八珍九酝当前头。  
前头百戏竞撩乱，丸剑跳踯霜雪浮。  
狮子摇光毛彩竖，胡腾醉舞筋骨柔。  
大宛来献赤汗马，赞普亦奉翠茸裘。

——元稹《西凉伎》

 

足饰上缀满金丝流苏，扭成一团点缀上晶莹的玛瑙石，被巧手的工匠打造出石榴花的模样，尾端系着一只金铃铛，随着少年的动作晃荡，发出清脆的声响。伴着少年压低的嗓音，方才让守约觉得烦躁的铃铛声也变得悦耳起来。  
在遥远的长安城，只有妖冶的胡姬跳起胡旋舞时戴上这般华丽繁复的足饰，红纱罗裙垂地，腰间悬着数条宝石腰带，金银丝线引数只小铃铛挂在衣饰发间上，随胡姬摇曳的舞姿飞扬起来。从未离开凉州的守约也能从诗人早年天真烂漫的诗句中读到，追逐着享受与快乐的长安公子们，伴着美酒与胡琴，胡姬貌如花，当垆笑春风，合该是这样的美景吧。  
身下白虎皮毛制得厚毯铺开，在这深秋里，小小的帐里暖和得要命，虎斑纹如流水般铺开在雪练色的皮毛上，天山下的奇兽白虎是守约出关带回来的战利品，他最珍视的猎物。玄策披散着一头火红的头发，一身短打胡服也被扒得七零八落，脸颊到耳根都红透了。泛红的雪白皮肉仰面躺在白虎皮上，说不出的香艳。情到浓时执翻剂，玄策脚踝上玲珑的金铃铛随着少年修长双腿的摇晃而发出脆声，每一下都打在百里守约心尖上。  
一夜欢愉揉碎进温柔乡。晨起，右臂被枕了一晚上还发麻。今日守约难得的不轮值，两兄弟才有深谈的时间。  
怎么还选了黄金和红玛瑙呢，怪合适的。  
守约随手捏着弟弟的左脚踝，细细端详着精致的足饰。碧蕊安石榴，在汉人眼中，石榴多籽，也是多子多福的吉祥之物。他调笑着伸出拇指刮了下弟弟的脚板心，明明是小时候兄弟间天真打闹时常用的手段，在这时候多了暧昧的意味。  
“哥！”  
玄策颤声叫道，忍不住想将被钳住的脚伸出去，反被守约牢牢拿住。  
“昨儿瞎惹我，这时候知道求饶了？”  
玄策被身上男人钳制得死死的，被鹰一样锐利的目光盯着，他注视着太久没见的兄长，不规矩地扭动着想从他怀里挣出去。 失去了父母却被兄长保护得很好的孩子，敏感而胆小。察觉到兄长语气的变化，不安地回望着他。只觉得在高耸的眉骨之下，那对明亮的招子中万般风起云涌。  
他想起了很早之前，就听到过的传闻。  
“哥哥，你知道吗。关外的人叫你查干莫日根。“  
“哦……什么意思？“守约还是放开了手，叫玄策松了口气。  
“白色的神射手。“  
兄长好像轻轻地笑了一声，不置可否。  
“那你呢？他们有给你起名字吗。“  
玄策思索了会儿，才说：“阿来夫……“他看着哥哥渐渐缓和下来的神色，”意思是，调皮的小孩。“  
闻言，守约才笑起来。他无法想象，被马贼掳走的玄策一个人在关外过着怎么样的生活。但无论被人欺凌辱骂也好，总算是活着。他总不敢想，烽火连天的战场里，被马贼踏破的村庄，倒在地上的瘦小身躯，若其中……现在听着玄策将他在金庭的生活，只言片语中也感觉得到，被玄策称为师父的男子——被放逐的金庭王子兰陵王对他并不坏。  
那为何要将他送回凉州呢。  
“我很早就听说查干的故事了，作乱安西四镇的马贼首领巴刺经武威关，被汉人的射手百里外取了首级，他的手下四散而逃。“  
守约在他身边侧卧下来，将被子拉上来将人裹得严严实实。  
“我和师父在康居的时候，街头巷尾都在传查干的事儿，传得可神了。他们说，白色的猎人从不失手。自巴刺死后，马匪再也不敢靠近武威关了。从前几十年的都护，从没一个叫他们那般忌惮。“玄策说，”我那时候就想，那查干莫日根，是不是哥哥呢。只是师父从不走武威关，我一个人也跑不走，好几年功夫，我们都待在大漠深处。“  
守约脑子里想了许多，但也没开口问。玄策乐意讲，他却不忍细问。  
康居，又是康居。  
守约只得随口问了些无关紧要的小事。屋里没设炉火，小小一方罗帐里暖得两兄弟白嫩的脸皮都熏上层薄红。  
“这虎皮毯裹着真暖和。“  
玄策絮絮叨叨讲了些关外的事，都不是太要紧的。守约有一搭没一搭地回着，将人搂在怀里。两人窝在床上，被里暖烘烘的，少年的声音也带了些倦意。  
“休息会儿，玄策。”他有节奏地拍着少年的背，像小时候那样哄他睡下。白虎皮将少年裹得严严实实。  
守约很宝贝那条白虎皮，从不拿来使用。前几日玄策说冷，还没入冬守约就把虎皮翻出来了。猎虎是件凶险的事，又是传说通人性的白虎。守约不爱冒险，他总得留着命，关内四镇近千户人家受他庇护，还有那时不知身处何方的玄策，念着亲人才能在长城上活下去。只是远远瞧见从祁连山上下来的白虎，威猛而俊美，不似人间凡物，英英素质，啸啸清音。他便发了疯地纵马去追。白虎也不扑他，只往来时的地方跑。同僚们催动宝马追在后头。耳畔是呼啸的风，从不失手的猎人将一支接一支铜杆箭搭上弓弦。  
百里守约的猎物总是跑不掉的。  
白虎受了四箭，奔不动了，力竭倒地，砸起一片尘土，在祁连山下一片青草地中央伏下来。同僚都怕猛虎做最后一搏，暴起伤人，都躲得远远的，然而百里下了马，慢慢走上前去，虔诚地跪下来，望着白虎琥珀似的眸子，它的眸子里泛出湿漉漉的水光，厚重的鼻息渐渐慢下去。  
这时候，守约后悔了。为什么非要将这只白虎留下来呢。  
三只铜杆箭深深莫入虎的后腿，最后一支射得狠毒，从脊背上落下去，巧妙的角度，不知是百里都护箭术高超还是真真天意弄人，白虎这下是活不成了。它伏卧在天山脚下，绿水青山的背景里，雪皮玄纹的白虎好似吴道子描绘一副画卷。  
黄金琥珀的虎眼里倒映着百里守约的脸，他瞧见自己的神情，比哭还难看。  
白虎脊背受了致命的一箭，只出气不进气，痛苦不堪，发出低低的嘶吼。但它没有反挣，压低了身子伏下去，任由百里守约走过来。眸中的慈悲，胜过漫天诸佛。  
他抽出怀间的匕首。手伸进白虎厚实的毛皮下，老练的猎人立刻就摸准了咽喉下一跳一跳的血管。  
“临命终日，昔作恶业，皆悉清净，悉得解脱。“  
对白虎，也对自己，他轻声诵念往生的经文。  
一切心想异故，造业亦异。由是故苦厄轮转。

 

 

兰陵王的动向八百里加急送去东都，传令来回也要七八日。比起边陲那群不安分的胡族，百里都护捡了个便宜弟弟的事儿倒显得无足轻重了。  
在东都洛阳的传令官带着诏令回来前，单于都护府的飞将营先到了。永远英姿飒爽威风凛凛的女将军此刻经长途行军有些疲惫，她沉默着将缰绳递到从将手里，手按住腰间挎着的长剑，夹着一身风雪与肃杀，走进安西都护府的军营中。  
入了冬的凉州冷得要人命，玄策裹着虎皮毯已睡下了。百里都护从瞭望台上下来，眉间覆了薄薄一层霜雪。再过几日就是除夕了，原是寻常人家合家欢聚，共享天伦的时刻。凉州城里也张灯结彩，预备着即将来到的新年。  
这些事情，与行军之人似乎离得很远。女将军没有卸甲，在炭火边将行军布阵图排开来。坐镇各大要塞的都护非奉令不得引兵出城，现在也顾不得那么多了。远在天边的洛阳现下是什么样子，在边塞待了太久的百里不得而知。  
“守约，来。”她点了点沙盘，“金庭会在开春进犯祁连北麓，拿下白山郡，那里物产丰富植被繁茂，且唐守军薄弱，可供骑兵补给，经冷龙，疏勒，便可北上进军凉州。”  
兵家说兵马未动，粮草先行。风声鹤唳的秋天，关外几个村庄饱受胡族掠夺，凉州城再次开关接受逃散的平民。胡人是草原上的民族，不事农业生产，多年来滋扰边疆百姓不断。但每个文化都有其奇异美妙之处，异域巧匠打造的金铃，无论在碧眼胡姬绚丽的裙摆上，还是他纤细的足上，都美得摄人心魄。金庭国盛产金银玉石，香料酥酪，经西域各国送来的海珠，石榴，胡琴等等，都是中原人闻所未闻，见所未见的珍馐瑰宝。而金庭最缺少的便是粮食作物，在富饶肥沃的含嘉仓，金黄饱满的稻穗累在田地里，将麦杆都折弯了腰。  
重重关门将一切分裂成两半。  
并不是没人为两地子民的安宁生活站出来做些什么。玉城的继承人与北庭都护府的前任守将苏烈将军曾达成关市的协议，双方士兵解除武装，让百姓们互通有无，然而怀抱恶意的人摧毁了一切。边民间的冲突愈演愈烈。  
“安西都护府坐拥重兵十万，从被兰陵王截掠的村庄物资来看，他们也仅有骑兵千人，这样也敢动武威关么？”  
“是啊。诶，守约，你知道民间都怎么传你的吗。碛西都护百里守约，青面獠牙，杀人如麻，讲你一箭取了巴刺首级的故事，能止小儿夜啼。”花木兰闷闷地笑了声，“金庭至今不敢过天山，因为他们忌惮你如鬼神。如今金庭的军队就在关外集结。为何不受重视的王子能说动金庭的援兵。因为现在，他们发现你有弱点了。”  
送去洛阳的文书，花木兰先圣上一步看了。在风沙里混久了，女将军以为自己的心早已坚如磐石。文书避重就轻提了凉州开关门迎接流民的事儿，不长心眼的文官在名册里记了百里玄策的名字，花木兰心说，坏了，快马加鞭疾驰而来。  
百里守约原来想着，凡事不必想得那么通透，偶尔迷糊一些，不必把人步步紧逼下去。花木兰连夜追过来，几句话提点，种种细节便以摧枯拉朽之势在脑海里烧起来。他觉得四肢百骸都被烈焰灼得难受，索性解了轻甲与佩剑坐下来。少了厚重的盔甲宝剑，人才稍微缓过来些，长长呼出一口气。  
“趁着没开春，把玄策送去金陵，李白大人这会也在那里，有个照应。“  
“真要如此么……“百里喃喃道。  
花木兰瞧见友人失魂落魄的样子，也如鲠在喉，许多话到嘴边不知如何说出来。两位都护沉默了半响，终是守约先下了决心。  
“等过了除夕吧。”他拎起方才卸下来的佩剑与轻甲，推门走出去。“木兰姐也别住官驿了，来我家一起吃顿饭。”  
映着升起的炉火，女将军的面容变得柔和起来。  
“行啊。离咱们一块守长城都过去多久了，姐是真的想你做的粥啊。”

 

 

 

三

 

胡腾身是凉州儿，肌肤如玉鼻如锥。  
桐布轻衫前后卷，葡萄长带一边垂。  
帐前跪作本音语，拾襟搅袖为君舞。  
安西旧牧收泪看，洛下词人抄曲与。  
扬眉动目踏花毡，红汗交流珠帽偏。  
醉却东倾又西倒，双靴柔弱满灯前。  
环行急蹴皆应节，反手叉腰如却月。  
丝桐忽奏一曲终，呜呜画角城头发。  
胡腾儿，胡腾儿，家乡路断知不知？  
——李端

 

两大都护从屯所走回百里家宅，花木兰同飞将营的其他女将打了招呼，说去百里都护家吃顿饭叙叙旧。临近节日，镇内的宵禁也放松了。趁着难得的机会，主干道上，兜售果脯甜食，彩灯绘纸的小摊都摆了出来，街道上也张灯结彩，虽然比不上雍容富丽的洛阳城，一串串红纸剪出的吉祥花样挂在临街屋檐下，也是很美的风景。  
宵禁一停，街头巷尾的百戏摊子也多了起来，逛过夜市的百姓聚在一个个支起的帐子前，从吞刀吐火踏碎石到盘鼓倒立傀儡戏，个个精彩。花木兰也被一个演绎着胡汉间爱情故事的俳优班子迷住，忍不住驻足张望了会儿。在锣鼓喧天的一方闹市，百里守约听着一声若有若无的琵琶声，像一滴落入湖心的雨，微不可闻。他却忍不住为此停下，细细去听。  
“怎么了守约？“  
花木兰的目光从那幕仓促收场的戏里收回来，拍了拍好像在发怔的同僚。  
“木兰姐你听到了吗。“  
明明奏得是急雨似的节庆乐曲，似乎是乐师惆怅的心情所致，叫人不忍细听。袅袅一丝乐声，像离离草原上空飞过的鸿雁，不知要去向何方，颠沛流离，无枝可依。  
"在那儿。"  
听声辩了片刻，守约径直朝街的尽头走去。穿过重重的人群，一个龟兹部的艺人班子还未正式开演，有着卷发高鼻梁的乐手们正随手拨弄着琴弦，粗布袍子上绘着家乡特有的物产——葡萄木瓜安石榴。扯起的布帘后，身材高大的艺人修整着装饰有花色髯毛与金粉的狮子面具，披上玄色的罩袍预备登台了。  
万里关山外，即便是地处边陲，饱经胡匪滋扰的凉州，迎接盛大节日时处处是难得的欢声笑语，唯有这些外邦人，在他们的歌声乐声中，诉不尽对故乡的思念，离乡太久的旅人，快记不起沙漠绿洲中故里的模样了。  
两位都护走向龟兹班子。彼此对视了眼，心知肚明。战火阻断了凉州与关外西域诸国的联系，陇古十州尽数被金庭所占无法通行，许多来关内做生意的胡商或学习的学者被迫流落异乡。汉人庆祝欢聚的节日里，他们显得多么落寞。  
“在云中也有许多流离失所的胡人。金庭王对西域诸国并不友好，金庭贵族劫持着商道，要求外族商人交上天价的过关税。贪婪的官吏随意修改赋税，霸占他们看上的妇女，侵占商人的货物。即便富庶精明的粟特人也不敢轻易过关。”  
花木兰望向盘腿而坐的西域乐手，他们手中抚弄着从遥远家乡带来的乐器，奏出汉人不曾听闻的美妙乐器。可那曲项琵琶下倾泻的音符，失了精神，似失去母亲的幼兽，哀鸣不知该去向何方。  
她握拳拢在胸膛上，提醒自己，这颗跳动的心脏为何而战。花木兰这般举动更刺得守约心头阵痛。  
“陇古道一日不收复，我心难安。不论胡华，受压迫欺凌的到底是普通百姓，我不忍……百里守约，明年开春，我们不止是要守住凉州那么简单，凉州在，陇古十州才能叫咱们夺回来。守卫吾土之战，本将军义不容辞。”  
仓促的试音戛然而止。戏班中数十位艺人来到台上，朝着库车绿洲的方向跪下，以本音语述说在异乡的流离故事——我们的演奏终有一日会终结，思乡的情感却不会消散。  
情真意切，台下人无不垂泪。致礼罢，高鼻金发的领头艺人戴上了狮子面具，再次以本族的习惯施礼。一声琵琶声若裂帛，紧接着玉笛羯鼓小忽雷也加入演奏中。俊美的异乡人有力地敲击着狮鼓，龟兹最古老优美的舞剧——五方狮子舞，在相隔家乡数万里的武威关上演了。  
从乐声里，能听到在一片飞扬的沙尘中，连日跋涉的驼队终于远远瞧见了沙漠中最璀璨的一颗明珠，库车绿洲城中，甘甜似蜜的泉水，珍奇的瓜果奶酪，街道上叫嚷的生意人，酒肆里飘然舞动的美姬身影好似飞絮，足下生风愈跳愈快，越舞越痴。  
戴青、赤、黄、白、黑，五色的狮子郎踏着鼓点，从五个方向向百花毯中心舞着。顽皮的小狮子好像看见了西边如明珠似的一方绿洲，轻盈地随乐声跳动着，嬉笑追逐着。  
前秦将领吕光破龟兹，引上万龟兹艺人入武威关，以这座位于东方帝国与西域诸国交接的枢纽之城为名，思乡的异域乐师将此曲名为《凉州》。

 

 

百里守约和花木兰没看完狮子舞就打道回府了。一组大曲奏完，家里的玄策得闹到把房都揭了。花木兰封了两枚金通宝出去，低腰行大礼去接的龟兹少女不顺溜的官话念着谢谢官人多谢官人，却在抬头看见花木兰那身银鳞锁子甲时，两道柳叶眉皱在一道，从扑闪的蓝色眼眸中一时看不出她是愠是悲。这狮子舞也看不下去了。守约原想开口说些什么，花木兰扬手拦住他，反对着这小姑娘拱手行了一礼。  
“无妨。姑娘，夜深露浓，善自珍重。”  
明知这世道不行了，还想要与天命相抗，去匡扶天下，还黎民百姓一个何晏海清。到底是武将世家出身，思想觉悟不一样。  
守约皱眉看着她。直至两人从闹市里走出来。百里性子就不爱热闹，宅院落在僻静的小巷里，两人并肩走着。  
“花木兰，你就真能放下私情？”  
他觉得这样问唐突了，只是更恨自己，见色忘义。  
“哈？”花木兰见鬼似的看着他，“大丈夫建功立业，保家卫国不是天理？别说是高长恭，矮长恭胖长恭都不行，他要攻凉州，我就要他的命。”  
“这……我不是故意问这个。我是怕伤玄策的心。”  
“哎。”  
花木兰愣了愣，随后认命地叹口气。人有七情六欲，既非圣贤，无人可免俗。  
“祸莫大于不知足，咎莫大于欲得。我早就告诉你，玄策在关外过得并不差，你却仍想着闯金庭带他回来。现下他已平安回了凉州，你又在期望什么？百里守约，别忘了你的身份，你是大唐的守将，在这武威关，不仅有你们这一对兄弟，一个小家，这儿住着千户人家，过了武威关，辽阔的中原更有千万家。为着他们，私情也可放下了。你已犯过一次大错，还不明白么？”  
花木兰和关外那位流浪王子的事儿，当初一起守过长城挨过冻搏过命的守卫军都知道。她孤身一人带着一柄轻剑进了大漠，与兰陵王的密谈外人无从知晓。对百里守约而言，最重要的是，临行前她在兰陵王的随行侍从里见到了一个红发的小少年。天寒地冻的长城上似乎也有了些盼头。  
“对我而言太难了。你不信兰陵王，我却信玄策不会加害于我。”  
女将军被这话激怒了。  
“你真他妈疯了。金庭的军队就在祁连山下驻扎，你不是眼神好么，自己出关去看看。”她随手抄了剑鞘打过来，“来，姐给你清醒清醒。”  
青年闷声受了一棍。  
在被封安西都护前，他是负责侦察关外的斥候，看似安分的小兵不是没受过军法处置。他循着关外马贼的行踪一个人离营太远。当年的守将叹着气，训斥他的莽撞与一意孤行。那些话语，犹在耳畔。  
原有许多话，也说不出来。女将军又一下狠狠打在背上。  
真疼啊，四肢百骸蔓延着，刺骨的痛感。这样的惩罚，才能让他清醒。  
忠言逆耳，良药苦口，可不就是这个理儿吗。  
一下接一下，震得女将军虎口发麻。再打下去人就真要受不住了，她气喘着停了手，在寒冬里，呼出的气都成了一团白雾。  
百里还是没说话。她的眼都红了，说不出怒意还是心酸，只得把剑鞘插回腰带上。  
“你要死我不拦着你。尽管念着你们的兄弟情深，安西都护你也大可不用做了。但这武威关，必须守下来。除夕，我安排人带他去金陵。“  
明明都走到头了，过个弯就能看到百里府的大门，花木兰头也不回地走了。  
“是我歹念太多。”  
一个人被留在原地。半响，青年苦笑着摸摸脸，被冬日的冷风一吹，脸上的表情都僵住了，这副样子去见家人可不好。

 

玄策坐在门槛上吃着糖人，无聊地抛一个旧蹴鞠玩，街上一块玩耍的小孩都随着唤他们回家吃年饭的父母亲回去了，留他一个人。远远瞧见兄长走来，玄策高兴地跳起来。  
“哥哥你总算回来啦，吃饭了没？”  
他蹦跶了几步跑过来，身上穿着守约的旧衣服，临近新年城里都找不到还开张的裁缝铺子了，守约叫他别穿胡服出来，家仆只好翻了将军的旧衣服拿出来。一件灰麻长袍还是守约当校尉时候常穿的。远远瞧见，守约以为看到了几年前的自己。  
花木兰看样子就是气急了，一下接一下毫不留手。守约本想瞒着，却掩不住走路时的踉跄。原本欢喜着跑过来的玄策忙伸手扶住他。  
“哥！你这是怎么了？“  
扑进他怀里的弟弟连着轻声地这一问像投进平静湖面的石子，惊起惊涛骇浪。一路凶险地翻涌起来，连带着背上挨得伤都火辣辣得疼，疼到百里守约忍受不住。担惊受怕，刀光剑影的日子他好不容易以为捱过去了，原来那些分别的时日，在重聚之后也无法变成无关紧要，它们仍讥笑着兄长的失职与无能，而他还想着装聋作哑，自欺欺人。  
“我……好疼……“  
玄策的手无意间抚到背上，痛得他弓起了身子，一时间又惊又怕不是如何是好，只能环住守约双臂将他抱进宅门里。  
“是伤到了？怎么了，我去叫军医去，哥……”  
兄长不由分说地吻上来，攻城略地，步步紧逼。那一吻不似昨夜温存，冰冷而淡漠，毫无欢愉。  
他结束了这一吻，玄策在怀里迷茫无助地看着他，眼角都红了。  
“玄策，能不能告诉我，兰陵王叫你来凉州做什么。”  
“他嫌我是个麻烦的孩子，叫人把我给丢了。”弟弟在他身下颤声道，被守约牢牢钳住的身体整个都在发抖。  
别忘了这个被称作查干莫日根的男人，白色的神射手，武威关的死神。鹰一般的眸子，能拉满大弓如满月的臂膀，猎白虎斩楼兰，试问天底下还有哪个男人的眼神比他更锋利，哪个男人的双手比他更孔武有力。  
全身的筋肉都绷紧了，他缓缓拢起臂弯将弟弟搂入怀抱，像渔夫一点点收紧放长的线，将猎物收入网中。  
“你是个不会说谎的人。”守约埋头在玄策耳边轻声道，“没关系的，玄策。只要你开口，命我也可以给你。”

 

 

 

四

 

少年跨坐在他身上为自己做着扩张，无论如何蜜语甜言，身下的都护都是那样淡漠疏离。  
百里守约到底是武将，一柄册封时赏的宝剑悬在墙上，寒光照铁剑，明晃晃的。他的目光于是从弟弟苍白的身子越过去，聚在那柄剑上。为着新将军上任而铸的宝剑，剑鞘镶满珠玉宝石，金丝掐出瑞兽踏鬼的吉祥图案，内里却是把不堪无用的铁片，唯有样子好看。  
这样的剑也是兵器，不详之物，用对了地方也是能杀人的。那柄剑，是否很快就会落入自己装满怯懦与私欲之心的胸膛中。  
他闭上眼睛，任由弟弟自己动作。再也没有蜜语甜言，指间带着电流似的撩拨，心爱之人在耳畔的窃窃私语都作泡影。想起方才和花木兰置气的话，难道真是自己愚不可及？  
“哥……”  
剑锋出鞘的声音，逼得百里守约睁开眼睛。玄策取下了悬在帐前的宝剑。  
“中原人说发是三千烦恼丝，斩一寸给我吧。哥哥做了都护，比起以前不爱笑了。”  
少年温热的身子与他紧紧贴在一道。这回成了玄策惦记着他身上带伤，动作轻柔地不可思议。他伸手抚摸着落在虎皮毯上的缕缕银丝，捧在掌心，虔诚亲吻。从发梢到脖颈，一路吻上兄长的唇瓣，脸颊与双目，像蜻蜓点水，浅尝即止。万里关山路，千重云与月，好不容易得来的重聚，即要分别。少年不能不恨。明明就这么小一方地界可以让他们温暖片刻，眼下也充满猜忌与提防。  
玄策坐在他身上，表情似笑非笑，似哭非哭，“木兰姐一来就派人和我说了，她和一个叫李白的大叔请我去金陵玩呢，比起又冷又偏的凉州，金陵的春天有糖饼子，秋千戏，庙会百戏好多好吃好玩的……她说我肯定会喜欢那里，没准玩得把你给忘了。“  
守约伸手将人揽到胸前，少年人的胸膛是火热的，随着他的说话与呼吸间，微微起伏。  
顾不上春宵帐暖，金庭军队在关外集结是不争的事实。这些种种，叫他如何抉择。  
他只能重重地叹息着，将发束起，利落割下。少了满头长发，倒是爽利些了。  
“那过了春天，哥哥来金陵接你。“  
他回吻了弟弟柔软的双唇。  
“如果喜欢，就在金陵常住下。不喜欢，一路南上，沿运河的大城都很热闹。“  
“要是都不喜欢呢。“  
百里守约声音淡淡地，“那就回凉州吧，我会一直守在这里。“

 

 

花木兰飞将营中皆是女子，巾帼不让须眉，个个是骑射好手。她安排了一个家乡恰巧在金陵周边的女将护玄策到金陵去。除夕佳节，女将得了令正好能回乡看望下父母。  
“百里，你的头发？“她瞧见来送人的百里都护，讶异地挑挑眉。自那天在百里府前分道扬镳起，两人还未曾碰面。  
“这样清爽，不碍事。“  
守约将头发修得利落，虽然嘴角拉下去显得闷闷不乐，整个人看上去还算精神。花木兰最瞧不起男人失魂落魄的样子。无论这对兄弟私底下密谈了什么，现下百里似乎恢复了从前的样子，安西大都护百里守约，青面獠牙杀人如麻，看着就像。  
花木兰莞尔一笑，递了个沉甸甸的红袋给玄策。  
“来来来。给你的压胜钱，玄策，金陵好玩的可多了，叫李白大人带你好生逛逛，只一句，别学他凶酒的毛病。“  
女子爽朗地笑起来，又去与部下嘱咐了几句。留着百里兄弟在府前大眼瞪小眼。还是玄策先开了口。  
“哥哥，等会我就和秦姐姐一块走了。“  
“嗯。“  
守约点点头，也不知该多说点什么好。  
在兰陵王身边，他被教导得很好，如何掩盖面容，按捺住自己的痛苦。少年踮起脚尖，点水般在亲人的嘴角留下一个亲吻。  
“玄策不在身边时，哥哥也要开心呀。“

 

 

胡人忌惮百里守约，因为畏死。  
古往今来，两军对阵没有不死伤惨重，尸横遍野的。只是对手是武威关的死神，查干莫日根，猎白虎的人，一切都不一样了，没有一个将领能从他手底下活着回来。两军交战，若首领被取，军心必乱。  
金庭将领上战争的有规矩的，神巫作法恭请战神，圣油混着朱砂点在眉心，以佑战士无往不利。将领涂着圣油，配白色圣衫，挎着镶满宝石的波斯弯刀，胯下是大宛来的汗血宝马，在人群中十分显眼。  
那位查干莫日根一双明亮的眼睛会在敌军之中扫着，他不轻易出手，直至他看到了对方的首领，招摇的盔甲与佩剑，或许嘴角还会浮出一丝刻薄的微笑，将大弓拉出满月，在空中划过若流星摇曳坠下。  
曾经横行草原的马匪头子巴刺就是最好的例子。掠夺了安西四镇周边的几个小村庄，就以为能在安西都护眼皮底下横行霸道，他的路走窄了，几杯黄汤下肚忘了自己姓甚名谁，带着一镖人马从武威关前疾驰而过。烈马被驱到极致，铁蹄扬起一片风沙，巴刺遥遥领在前头。  
骏马奔若惊雷，任谁也想不到，百里之外的城墙上立着一位年轻的将军，漆黑寂静的夜里，只有他满头银丝在星月下耀出一丝光彩，他带着一把铜胎铁背弓已在那儿静候多时。  
等待，是一个猎人的必修课。安西都护拉满弓弦，瞄准了那冲在最前头的胡人。  
“是你自己闯进来的。”  
破空的尖锐声呼啸而过，一支白羽箭划破夜空，深深埋进巴刺的后背。  
跟在头领身后纵马狂欢的匪众们甚至都没发现弓箭手是何时来临的，巴刺摇摇欲坠从马背上翻下来，尸首被拖曳在地，惊了马儿急冲出去。原先跟在巴刺后头的马匪见鬼似的惊叫起来，四散奔逃。  
这时，武威关城楼上的火光才被点起来。以武威关为起始，安西四镇的城楼上依次点亮灯火。匪首已除，各镇开关放行。借着火把的一丝光亮，马匪们瞧见，发若暮雪的弓箭手在城楼上矗立，开弓的箭不知在瞄准着谁的脑袋。

 

“弟弟，我并不想听你讲故事。”  
金庭的王斜倚在榻上，目光紧盯着大殿中央起舞的胡姬，不时拿起丝帕擦拭额前的汗珠。金庭民风彪悍，即便贵族也凶猛好斗，马背上长大的王子们个个精通骑射。兰陵王的兄长，曾经最勇猛强壮的王子，降过烈马也猎过狮子的男人，或许是身为王的日子过于安逸，几年工夫就成了大腹便便的胖子，两撇精心修剪过的胡子在肥头大耳的脸上变得多么滑稽。  
帷幔之下，数位美人围坐在金庭王身边，侍奉他饮酒。犀角杯中盛满琥珀色的酒液，他举起酒杯端详着。地处黑海的大秦国，少女葱般玉指采摘着藤上累得重重的葡萄，酿制这醉人的美酒。商人远道而来，原打算将它献给坐拥着东方强国的女帝，但商路已断，夜光璧、明月珠尽数被金庭掠夺。饮着葡萄酒，由着几分醉意，金庭王生出一种自己已是宇宙之主的错觉来。连带那个被他厌恶的弟弟，都能多听他讲些无足轻重的话了。虽然兰陵王絮絮念叨着什么查干莫日根的事儿，是啊是啊，金庭的噩梦，多少不识好歹的马匪，小头领折在他手上。即便已经掌控商道，富得流油，将战马喂得膘肥体壮的金庭也不敢轻易动武威关。古往今来，金庭出征没有王架不到的理儿，许是心里仍有一份忌惮，他不想去那座城池，也恨自己怯懦。  
金庭王不爱听查干莫日根的故事。  
过了乌红河，金庭便无法进一步扩张了。当他还是马背上桀骜善战的王子时，多少次他驾着烈马远远从武威关前经过，望着这座固若金汤的城池，这颗坐落于西方与东方交汇之处的明珠，不能将它收入囊中，是天大的憾事。不过无所谓了，很少人知道凉州坐落与废墟之上，那被唐军铁蹄踏破的小国，曾叫逐流城，又名兰陵城。  
想到其中关系，金庭王惬意地躺下，那名宗室的喋喋不休也变得不那么恼人了。  
“长城坚不可摧，能瓦解它的唯有它的守护者。”  
兰陵王谦卑地俯下身。  
“兄长，我为您带来了一份礼物。一计能摧毁安西都护的毒药。”  
揽着美人在怀，金庭王快醉得直不起身子来。一阵轻盈的铃铛声飞来，叮铃铃，撩拨得他心上痒。隔着金纱帷幔，金庭王看着一个红发的少年站在帐外，笑盈盈地看着他。  
面似中原人，却作胡姬打扮。上身赤裸，挂着一串串珠贝与黄金，手脚上皆戴着掐金丝缠枝铃铛，发间佩着珊瑚，与他一头张扬火发相得益彰，脚腕上缀着的一串金铃随着少年的步伐摇曳，隔着纱帐也能感觉到，王坐下的异域美人与他相比都要愧不自如。  
一时间，周遭的卫士都直起身，大概是作为武人的直觉，他们的手已按在腰间的剑柄上。  
“让他过来吧。”  
殿下剑拔弩张，金庭王微醺着未曾留意，被那雪白的身子冲昏了头脑，招了招手，遣开身侧的侍女。红发少年拉开帷幕走进来，他被打扮得光彩照人，面孔美丽像西方工匠雕刻的爱神雕像。唇红齿白，骨肉亭匀，重重金丝饰物下是圆润的脚踝。  
对美人，金庭王来者不拒。他拍了拍身侧，于是少年便乖顺地伏在他边上，叫王露骨的目光一路从他尚在长成的肉体上倾泻下去。  
“说说你有什么本领吧。光漂亮可杀不了那个汉人。”

 

 

“玄策？”  
兰陵王在浴池旁坐下，轻声问道。  
在师徒两人的相处中，兰陵王很少这样亲昵地称呼他。或许是因为即将发生的事，兰陵王的语气变得不那么严厉了。他拿起梳子，慢慢理顺少年被揉得乱蓬蓬的长发，让掺了香油的温水从少年头顶上滑下去，冲洗去身上的污秽。  
“怎么了。“  
玄策随口应答着，拿起粗布在身上擦拭。他想趁着这时候将身上的痕迹掩盖下去，再不过几日他就要去凉州了。  
“你还记得凉州城的样子吗。“  
“记得啊，被掳走的时候我都五六岁，已经记事了。我现在还记得家门口有家很好吃的糖人铺子。“  
“呵。“兰陵王难得的笑了声，”怎么总想着这些小事。“  
“那是小事。记得小时候我跌倒摔着了就一直哭，怎么哄也不好，要是我娘亲给我买串糖人，我立马就不哭啦。爹娘走后，就是哥哥给我买。“  
像打开了话匣子，玄策絮絮叨叨地说起小时候的琐事。兰陵王从前并不爱听，他不喜欢怀念美好的事物，觉得那令人变软弱。  
“师父，怎么突然问起这些。“  
“如果你回去了，你哥哥也待你很好，在凉州过得也很开心。“兰陵王思索了片刻，”可以不回来。“  
哗啦一声，少年从浴池里站起来，不可思议地瞪着兰陵王，他的身子在发抖。  
“我想帮你，师父！“  
“你没办法帮我，你害怕得不得了，玄策。欺骗亲人，欺骗挚爱的感受会压垮你的。你或许觉得勾引一个愚钝的王很简单吧，没什么比一个床上的男人更好掌控的东西了。想想，那是你敬重深爱的兄长，你根本无法承受欺骗他的代价。“  
“我接受了你的所有训练。”  
“但那不包括这些……谎言。”  
“我可以做得很好。他被保护得那样好，你一个人根本没法杀了他，师父，你不是还要当金庭的王，不是要结束大唐和金庭的战争吗？为了木兰姐，你放弃了逐流城！“  
兰陵王深吸了口气，极轻极缓地说。  
“我再说一次，如果你兄长待你很好，就不要回来了。”  
“你是在把我当小孩子吗？”  
玄策皮肤生得雪白，被热水熏出一层绯红，连肌理上遍布的紫红痕迹也明显多了。他双眼瞪得大大的，蒙着湿漉漉的水汽，让兰陵王感觉自己正在欺负一只无辜的小兽。他总是那么不听话，又不珍惜自己漂亮的皮毛。但他并不是一个软弱无力的小山羊，他有那种决心与毅力，支撑他做完自己需要做的事。  
兰陵王无可奈何地捂着额头。  
“百里守约是个疯子。”  
其人的弟弟不置可否地耸耸肩。他坐回热水里，故意溅起水花泼了兰陵王一身，将他搞得颇为狼狈。玄策抱着臂，仍生气地盯着他。  
“他能当上安西都护全靠前任北庭都护苏烈和那女人的保举。“兰陵王思索了片刻，终是决定说下去。”百里守约不是没有战功，统御力也一流，是个能主持大局的人，镇守边关重镇，他是不二人选。确实，在他治理下金庭根本无法取下安西四镇任一。“  
百里玄策皱着眉听着。于是兰陵王继续讲下去。  
“他只有一个污点，也是弱点。六年前他还只是个小督卫，负责四镇枢纽上一个小村庄时，曾私自出关过。那时他的射术已有些名气，在新兵中崭露头角，关外的马匪惧他更恨他。在觉察到百里守约离开后，满心报复的一部突厥人马袭击了那个村庄。其惨状，连我都惊叹。”  
少年不解地望向他，瞳孔微颤。兰陵王明白，他多少已经猜到。  
“那就是在花木兰从大漠回长城后不久发生的事，她告知了百里守约你还活着，正和我一道在康居的情况。于是你兄长不管不顾地追了来，但我提前命人带你离开了，他扑了个空。你的事是我故意泄露给花木兰的，我想试一试。而我很庆幸我确实押准了。”  
百里玄策已不想再听下去。  
“他回去后，剿灭了那支部落，将功抵罪，很快又官至都护。治军手段，我也要叹一声高明。那次我便明白，百里守约是个危险的人，他可以是大唐边境最坚不可摧的防线，也能脆弱到经不起一丝试探。”  
水温缓缓降下去了，兰陵王伸手搅了搅，瞟了眼在浴池中缩起身子的弟子。  
“一提到你，他就疯了，疯得不可救药。所以，好好想想吧，百里玄策。你会害死他的。”  
话已至此，兰陵王甩了甩手，准备离开。少年一言不发地坐着。  
直到兰陵王的手推上门，他才开口了。  
“为什么这时候才告诉我？你只是想赶我走。“  
“因为我终于要和你这个小混蛋说再见了。一开始我只想利用你。“这话说得自己都不信。兰陵王认命地叹了口气，拉开门出去。”别回来，我后悔了。“

 

 

五

 

除夕夜当晚，街上反倒安静了。吃过晚饭玄策便与飞将营的女将一道走了，留两位都护有一搭没一搭地聊着往城墙走。无论何时，武威关的瞭望台上都得有人守着。往年的除夕也是百里守约亲自轮值，孑然一身的他对这种节日没什么盼头。今年好歹也算吃过年饭了。花木兰这么多年则都是和飞将营的女将们一道过的。  
“我没想到这样就把玄策送走了。“她迟疑了会，小心翼翼地开口，”你也别太担心，赛儿在我帐下也是武艺最为出挑的，有她护着不会有事的。到了金陵还有李白接应，万全得很。只是关外斥候来信，金庭军马已到红河了，你说说，他们哪儿来的自信啊？不要这项上人头了？金庭真有神兵相助不成？“  
说罢，她轻轻推了推守约挽弓的手。搞得守约吃痛叫了声。  
“别说，木兰姐，我现在抬手都疼呢，他们没准吃定了你会把我打成半个残废。“守约的语气缓和多了，还开起了玩笑。  
“你自己那话说得多气人你想过么小子。”话虽这么说，女将军还是皱起眉头，“姐真把你打狠了？他们这手拱火的手段使得真好啊。”  
守约吃吃笑着，两人好像回到还是长城下两个无名小卒的时候，可以随心所欲，谈自己的抱负，谈自己的家事。  
“无妨，军医看过，不足月就能养好，就是叫我别拉铁胎弓以免伤到肌腱。”  
“嗨，是我不是了。陪你一道上瞭望台吹吹风吧，现在你不是肩不能扛，手不能提的？真有歹人敢趁这时候碰武威关，让他们瞧瞧姐百步穿杨的高端操作。”  
“是是是。这几日就仰仗木兰姐啦。”  
话聊开了，一时间两位都护之前剑拔弩张的气氛都消散了。  
穿过张灯结彩的大街，武威关高耸的关门城楼如剑锋直插进茫茫的夜色里。两位都护登上城楼，身后是千家灯火，面前是无尽的夜色。

 

刺骨的寒风吹得花木兰脸都麻了，站了半宿她是真佩服百里守约和武威关的将士能把这手下来。她挫了挫牙花子，半张脸都是僵住的。  
百里守约还站在瞭望台上，目光投向那片无垠的荒原。待春天，冰雪消融的时节，大地上冒了新芽，金庭的铁骑就要与他们开战了。  
“守约，守约。”  
女将军轻声地说。  
“你有什么好法子能不怕冻呀，姐现在手指都要冻成冰了，你怎么看着不冷？”  
“在保护弟弟就不会。”  
玄策被飞将护送去金庭后，守约反倒轻松了些。眼下，比起兄弟间的摩擦，更为重要的还是野心勃勃的关外敌人。兄弟间没有什么化解不了的嫌隙，既然人已去了金陵，解决眼下问题后去一趟便是了。他笑了笑，这样回复女将军。  
“什么呀，你们这对兄弟。”  
花木兰撇撇嘴，将手指纠在一道使劲揉搓着。云中与武威气候差别到底是大，穿着银甲整个人都寒透了。  
“木兰姐，实在不行先去那边歇息下吧。”他指指城楼上一个简陋的亭侯，轮值时供士兵暂时休息用的，里头有炭火和烈酒。“冻坏了得不偿失。冰天雪地的，马跑不起来，胡人不会来的。”  
正当花木兰踟蹰不知如何推辞时，传令官风风火火跑来，是飞将营的人。  
“将军快回屯所吧！“那女将瞧见守约站在身旁，吞吞吐吐不说接下来的话了，急得快落下泪来。  
花木兰当即怒道。“怎么回事。快说！“  
女将眼都憋红了，复又瞪了百里守约一眼，“赛儿姐被那红毛小子打伤了！“

 

出城南上去金陵，走出不到十里地，百里玄策便想转道安西四镇，改行焉耆出关。秦赛儿眼见不对，出手阻止反出其不意被打伤。  
“赛儿姐哪能猜到，这小子会出手伤人。“  
“伤得这般重，赛儿姐原本过两日就该轮假回家去了。“  
飞将营诸多女将情同家人，见同僚受伤无不落泪。秦赛儿被飞镰伤了肩膀出血不止，咬牙赶回凉州城，将情况只言片语交代完便支撑不住昏死过去。百里守约原也想过来，被花木兰勒令留在城楼。她独自回到屯中，不曾想会是这样的情形。  
与兰陵王在大漠深处的几日相处中，她是见过百里玄策的，一个天真又胆小的孩子，惦记着身在远方的兄长。她那时就提出要把玄策带回关内，被兰陵王阻止了。  
“再等些时日吧，他还有许多要学的。“戴着鬼神面具的男子说，语气中辨不出喜乐。这些日子，高长恭你到底教给了他什么，是仇恨的种子？对失约兄长的怨恨？  
望向病榻上的部下，她恨同情敌人的自己。  
花木兰又回到城楼上，她那淡漠冷峻的神色同第一天来到凉州时一样，按着剑柄一言不发。兵者不祥之器，非君子之器，但只有握着剑，在荒蛮的边陲才能有一丝心安。除了自己，谁也不要相信。  
“花木兰，到底怎么一回事。“  
被留在城楼上的百里守约等得心焦，一听到玄策的消息，他的心都提了起来。此刻天已微亮，东方的天空露出了鱼肚白。  
行军作战，她对骑兵脚程很熟悉。  
“再过一会就到了。“  
她说道。  
“取长弓来。“  
十二石长弓叫她开若秋月，指间是一只白羽飞虻箭，箭头两翼如凤翅，中之必死。她是云中单于府大都护，百年来唯一一位女将，许多人会被她娇丽的面容欺骗，忘记她是多么凶猛瑰丽的一只豹子。  
即便改道从守军薄弱，守卫不严的焉耆关离开，要前往金庭军队聚集的红河，还是得经武威关南门前经过，那片静谧无风的草原，埋葬着许多不识好歹的胡人。  
“花木兰你疯了。“百里守约上前阻拦，反被一声喝断。飞将营的女将控制了城楼，牢牢将安西都护按在原地。  
“你在做什么，我是安西大都护，四镇节度使，你敢扣我。“  
“百里守约，你与贼人勾结，早不是什么大唐的都护了，押下去。“  
她头也没回，开弓瞄准。论射术，她不会输百里守约太多。十二石长弓一开，她臂膀没有丝毫颤抖。  
“就快了，从焉耆关来……”  
她心念。  
一骑白马从南边疾驰而来。黑色战马四足踏雪，俊足生风，姿态轻盈，那是百里守约的爱马白蹄乌。陪伴他多年，被他送给百里玄策一道去金陵的。百里守约留了多年的头发，珍贵的战利品被他一道要去了，玄策将白虎毯裹在身上，远看黑白分明很是显眼。  
一直绷着弓弦的手陡然松开，飞虻箭引弦而出，带着尖锐破空之声飞向红发少年的背心。  
又是一尾白羽箭追着飞虻箭呼啸飞过，破开飞虻箭杆，将其生生断成两截，两只箭碰撞击落，后发的白羽箭牢牢钉进土地中。  
她想再引一支箭，白蹄乌已从草原上急急掠过，一人一马汇成远处及不可见的一个黑点。她愤恨地将弓箭摔在地上，再看百里守约，从士兵那挣开来，强开铁胎弓去追花木兰的飞虻箭，他也还负着伤，不知如何拉起万钧之力才能开动的铁脊弓的。在宽袍下，从脊背至开弓的手，被震得生疼，筋脉寸断般的疼。他紧咬着牙，周身起了一层湿汗，重重跌倒在地昏死过去。  
花木兰怒得发抖，为何碰上这对兄弟就什么都乱套了。负伤开弓岂不是膀子都要废了，没了百里守约高超箭术的威慑力，开春如何守这武威关！  
是了，皆是绕着这百里守约啊。  
她猛地一激灵，猜透了诸多事情的关窍。难不成真是这样么，何苦骗我至此。  
“把他带下去，叫军医去。“  
花木兰努力压下翻滚的情绪，静心思索了片刻。  
“挂白幡出来。“  
“这……“传令的女官露出为难而困惑的神色，磕磕绊绊地说，”将军，哪儿有正月里挂，挂着白幡的道理啊。再说，也没，也没有人……“  
“这白蹄乌撒野跑出去，它是百里都护的坐骑，出了关外还有命在吗。百里守约的马死了，我菩萨心肠给这畜生服丧超度，成不成？“

 

 

六

 

花木兰有一件事说准了，百里守约的马死了。  
望山跑死马。自武威关一路向东疾驰不断，白蹄乌口角流涎，泛出血沫来，玄策伸手摸了摸白蹄乌侧颈，脉搏急促，气盛血涌，他从关卡一路冲出来被赶得急促，不得片刻停歇，马跑成这样是活不成了。  
他心下一阵悲戚，但也顾不上悲痛，驱马向着峡谷中一处关隘奔去，那是金庭王军帐的所在。入冬的关外冻得要命，猎猎寒风吹在脸上都是疼的，兰陵王静静站在营前，等待徒弟的到来。白蹄乌疾驰整夜，越奔越快。兰陵王已在面前布了绊马绳与毒蒺藜，远远从峡谷传来惊雷似的马蹄声，披着虎皮的少年冲得飞快，单薄的身子在马背上摇晃，似乎随时会坠下来。  
几个死士立在兰陵王身边。当百里玄策的身影愈来愈近，众人都紧张起来。当白蹄乌踩住陷阱轰然倒下时，少年侧身从马背上跳下来，轻盈得不可思议，身形动作极快叫人都没看清。很少人知道他也是山中老人的弟子之一，这个少年远比他看上去致命。  
百里玄策在兰陵王面前站定，稍稍平复了下急促的气息，又摸出马缰扣上的一把薄刃，那是他兄长的佩剑之一，随身常用的，简单朴实，剑柄上缠绕的粗麻绳被磨得光光的。他定了定神，握紧了兄长的佩剑，锋利不加矫饰，如兄长其人一样。  
兰陵王注视着他，一言不发。  
“师父，我们之前约好的东西我都取来了，就差这一样。”  
他不敢再看兰陵王的目光，跪在再起不能的白蹄乌面前。连夜疾驰又被仓促停下，决计活不成了。白蹄乌跪卧在地，嘶吼着挣扎着，周遭的气息让它惊惧，甚至包括它新的小主人。乌黑的眼中倒映着欲泣的少年。  
“对不起，对不起……”  
心中默念着充满歉意的话语，百里玄策握着那柄薄刃毫不迟疑地从白蹄乌侧颈刺入，马身扑腾挣扎了片刻，沉沉地倒下去，溅出的热血染了他一身。两个护卫帮忙卸下马鞍，破开白蹄乌的胸腔，炽热的心不复跳动，被少年紧紧攥在手中。  
“玄策？”  
沉默了许久，直至白蹄乌的心脏被少年人攥在手中，少年半张脸颊都沐浴在血中。兰陵王轻轻叫了他一声，从回来开始，玄策一直不大对劲。然而他没有回应，再也没有小疯子的喋喋不休，喧闹呱噪地喊着师父，说着有的没的的小事，百里玄策带着“百里都护”干涸枯死的心，被刺客削下的银发，曾用来标榜战功的白虎皮，独自走向金庭王的军帐。  
“这样您可以无忧地攻打安西郡了。”他被教导得很好，熟知煽风点火的手段。百里玄策轻声在君主耳畔呢喃，“请让我见识下，您在战场上的雄姿。”  
如兰陵王所愿，在大巫祝祈祷过后，拿起马鞭与弯刀，在敌人的胞弟身后驰骋整夜，他生出早已征服一切的错觉。在数位死士围拥下，金庭王走上战场。

 

 

 

“侯非侯，王非王，千乘万骑走北芒。”

 

花木兰为了家乡，父母而举剑奔赴战场。她从小被教导的很好，武将世家出身，保家卫国，匡扶世道对她而言是天经地义。因而作为一个友人，她始终无法理解百里守约，烽火连天的战场上，一意孤行离开的年轻弓箭手，她那时恨得发抖。只有苏烈将军，饱经世事的老将军疲惫地靠着墙坐下，温起一壶酒给初入边疆的女将军；她能理解到兰陵王一部分的痛苦，流离失所，无枝可依的恐惧与不安，但她不会忘记自己作为大唐守将的身份。  
军医已去瞧过了，一面叹气一面从药箱中取出一包接一包药散。不消军医说什么，作为武人花木兰心里也有数。满腔怒火不知朝谁发泄。这笔账算来算去其实也不在他们几人身上，关心则乱的道理而已，说不得百里守约。兰陵王只是想回到逐流城，而她，仅仅想守住凉州，守住大唐。玄策那孩子此刻恐怕心绪比谁都复杂，他从不想伤任何人。那又是什么一手造就他们的绝望，是坐在帷幕后那些不知人间疾苦，笑何不食肉糜的权贵吗，是凶狠好斗，贪婪放纵的关外蛮族吗。早春的风还寒得要命，打在女将军脸上。  
黑云压城城欲摧，由不得花木兰细想，她抬眼望向关门前集结的金庭军队，目光寻找着涂抹了红色圣油的金庭将领。金庭占领关外几处贸易据点后，靠剥削往来商人，劫掠中原村庄已富得流油，不像往常那些独行的小部落，金庭的军队除金庭人外，还有大量来自突厥，回纥乃至吐蕃的雇佣兵，有着不同肤色与眼珠的骑手纵马疾驰，腰间的挎刀闪闪发光。安西都护百里守约身死的消息不知何时在关外散布开，一时间，诸多在武威关吃瘪过的游牧部落都加入了这场几乎一边倒的攻城之战。  
飞将营的将士擂醒战鼓。  
她想起与兰陵王初见的战场，兵荒马乱间她竟注意到那双紫色的眼眸，千万人之间，只瞧见他了。他又出现在这里，在金庭王奢华的战车边。他们一次又一次的长谈，细碎的话语拼凑到一起。她的猜测是否准确？等这一仗打完，一切自有分晓。“纵马于华山之阳，放牛于桃林之虚；偃干戈，振兵释旅：示天下不复用也。”那时她以为他们早已死去的理想。  
“击鼓进军，杀他们片甲不留。”  
数骑将士引长枪宝剑冲入敌阵，皆朝金庭将领而去。  
铁蹄踏破宁静的草原，掀起阵阵尘沙。手持双剑，胯下踏雪玉狮，女将一骑当先冲进战场。她没有百里守约那样精准的射术，能与千里之外取敌首级，当若近身与金庭王一搏，她绝不会失手。  
兰陵王同她讲过那位王子的故事。一个有些小小无趣，勇者终变成恶龙的老掉牙故事。在现今的金庭王还未封王，只是一个没有领地空有头衔的小王子时，他恨那些肆意破坏商道和平，仗着武力欺凌弱小的马贼悍匪，他喜欢过一个有乌黑眼眸的中原女子，许下要使胡汉和平安定的诺言。当唐军的铁蹄踏破一座又一座大漠古城，焚毁先民的典籍，王子又诅咒道，他要用则天女王的血祭奠死去的子民。  
不论他想做什么，那种竭尽所能抓住自己心爱之物的强烈愿望曾令兰陵王动容。当他登上金庭王座时，兰陵王希望他能终结战争，用橄榄或是棍棒都可以。但权力欲望会使人迷失，颓废地守在金庭最偏远安定的城池中独自享乐的金庭王，大腹便便的样子叫兰陵王作呕。随着日子过去，金庭王成了兰陵王的心病。  
征战，杀戮，死亡，是她司空见惯的东西。迎着无数围在军阵中心的金庭死士，她拔剑长啸。

 

 

 

七

 

城中人家户户家门紧闭，街道上空无一人。牛马全被前线征用，尚有余力的富庶人家带着亲眷细软早已投奔远房去了，更多的百姓是走不掉的，只能房门紧闭，将最后时光留给家人。  
百里守约渐渐醒转过来，右边整个身子都是麻木的，自他十多岁加入守卫军，从没哪次伤得这么重过。城外军鼓震声，战得难解难分。幼时起百里守约就是用弓的好手，各式各样弓箭悬挂在书房之中，无声夸耀着主人的战功。他从墙上取下一张雕弓，走向关门。  
现下的情形，不能不说他没半分责任。百里守约合该是安西都护，要守着这十九州百姓安定平和的。他杂念太多，不能自已，不论如何用花木兰惯爱说的大道理掩饰重重心绪，失去胞弟的痛苦仍一次又一次在深夜里叫他不得片刻安宁。人非圣贤，但他不得不想到，百姓的苦厄皆因他的心魔而起。  
他还能动弹的半边身子将那张雕弓背在身上，拎起了箭壶。百里守约一脚轻一脚重地走向前线所在。  
那个小小的护身符还挂在胸前，他一手持箭壶，另一只手早已无法动弹。百里守约一步步走着，感觉到那个小木片随步伐轻轻敲打着他的胸膛。  
大雁思归，是在远也会回家的动物。  
“玄策，我去接你回来。”  
他想清了之前模糊的许多事的关窍。执着的爱恨，拙劣的谎言，到头来，只有自己还看不清。若是能早些猜到就好了。为了引金庭王离开他固若金汤的小小城池，或许有千百人因此失了性命。  
东都的金色密令被他拿到手上时，他就不觉得自己适合当这个安西都护。玉城一事后，苏烈卸甲还乡，守卫边陲的担子终是落到这一辈年轻人的身上。百里守约在瞭望台吹着冷风给自己清醒清醒。他心思重，做事缜密，却仍有一个小小的缺点。当从关门口接回玄策时，失而复得的喜悦冲昏他的头脑，让他无暇去想许多看似无关紧要的小事，最终铸成大错。  
当他来到瞭望台时，看到的只有满目疮痍的景象。唐军节节败退，只能退守至城门前最后一道蒺藜桩后，再后退一步，就是凉州城了。他焦灼地想去找花木兰的身影，她不在城楼而是在战场上，金庭军队愈战愈勇，她没寻到机会。  
百里守约尝试着挽弓，彻骨的痛楚一寸寸揉碎五脏六腑。

 

金庭王的护卫从百里玄策的肩部一寸寸一丝不苟地摸下去，好像他能在那双紧绷的马靴里塞进一把极薄的匕首一样。一个高大魁梧的男人拿走了他身上一块薄薄金片制成的饰物，它边缘很锋利，使用巧妙的话可以割开王的喉咙。玄策抬头瞪了他一眼，而男人没有回应，朝另一个侍卫招招手，示意这个男孩可以进去了。面见尊驾的检查愈发严格，连兰陵王也寻不到机会下手。金庭王死守着自己堆满抢夺来的不义之财的城池，固步自封。  
金庭王已经很久没有穿上战甲，举起弯刀了。他重拾起那些蒙灰的宝剑盔甲，仍感到那么熟悉。掠夺砍杀的日子，仿佛昨日之事。  
“探子来报，城内已悄悄挂上白幡了，唐军还想秘而不宣地把丧事办了。”一个军师打扮的男子仍在循循善诱，百里玄策认出他是兰陵王手下的一个斥候。“安西都护死得突然，援军来不及赶到。守城的仅有单于都护府来的一个小娘们，凉州已是大王囊中之物。“一句接一句，斥候用他的口蜜腹剑迷惑着金庭王。王沉迷在坐拥安西四镇的幻想中，直至看到百里玄策朝他走来。  
金庭王赏赐给他一柄镶满珠玉的短剑，允他随行。少年随手将短剑拿在手里把玩，他离金庭王那么近，一切苦难的始作俑者之一，只要他愿意，这柄华而不实的匕首也能撕裂王的喉管，使他痛苦痉挛着抽搐倒地。  
百里玄策只这么想了想，伪装成军师的斥候脸都绿了，隔着伪装玄策发现那是狠心把他丢回凉州的述罗那，他把玩着匕首对着述罗那笑了笑。虽然他现在就能杀了金庭王，但下一刻王那些忠诚的死士就会把他撕成碎片，玄策不急于这一时了，上了战场，木兰姐或者哥哥，他们会杀了这个死胖子，再不济还有师父呢。他就有那么一点点小私心，活着回凉州。  
一条路走到黑的日子总算出现了一丝光明。捱过今日，师父就是金庭名正言顺的王了，他愿意稍微吃点亏把逐流城让出去，但往后大唐和金庭再也不会有战争了，商道一并开放，远行的旅人也能回家了；玄策可以回到凉州了，也可以随心所欲地去金陵，洛阳，随便哪个好玩的地方去。他出走的时候叫哥哥伤心了，也伤了木兰姐的同僚。但他们都是懂事的大人啊，会理解玄策的……  
参与攻城的军队比兰陵王预想的多，还有很不好的消息，斥候说百里守约因为胞弟出逃的事顶撞了单于都护而被责罚，似乎受了伤，到底是念手足之情。城里虚幌的白幡多半是花木兰的命令，她还是猜到了。他心里暖暖的，为的是花木兰还把他们的约定放在心上，还愿意信他一回。但现下情形是一刻缓不得了，无论如何，杀了金庭王。  
战场形势瞬息万变。金庭王的车架停在金庭大军的腹地不远多动弹一步，除了数十位侍奉金庭王室的死士，没人能轻易靠近。唐军一批批冲来，都未能冲破那道防线。望着远在数十步之外的金庭王，兰陵王恼得发毛。再拖下去，光安西和单于两府的府兵是撑不住的。兰陵王手下的人马不动声色地集结在金庭王车架后，那些彪悍的护卫没有加入战场，一直守卫在金庭王身边。  
此时，太阳的余辉烧热半边的天空，将所有人的脸庞都蒙上一层赤红。  
头戴飞翼盔，身着银鳞锁子甲的女飞将单骑杀入敌阵，兰陵王纵马赶上，冲破有数人把守的军帐中心。两人飞速交换一个对视，皆以迅雷不及掩耳之势挥剑斩向车架上的金庭王，亡命鸳鸯莫过于此。周遭侍卫一直处在极度警觉的状态，不敢松懈片刻，数人一拥而上将早已战到精疲力竭的女将军制在手下。  
“兰陵王，你竟敢！”  
金庭王怒喝道，举剑欲斩，一记勾镰从旁闪到，牢牢钉死他握剑的手。借此机会兰陵王与花木兰又想动作，奈何金庭王护卫众多，皆被治住。没缠斗几招，玄策也被拿下。金庭人凶狠好斗，有仇必报，他们都清除的。  
唐军已被金庭军队逼得步步败退，已无援军。众人退守入关，蜷缩在重重关门后。就在三人绝望懊悔之时，安西都护的身影出现在城楼之上，没有丝毫迟疑地拉开了弓。  
“哥！”像看到救星一样，玄策不禁叫出来，他的大英雄总会来救他的。他的哥哥可是安西都护，四镇统领，从幼时起就如此，天塌下来有哥哥顶着。三人中唯独花木兰清楚，百里守约现下是没法挽弓的。她懊悔自己先前种种错处，泪水夺眶而出。  
开弓若满月的都护使迎着猎猎西风站定，只独自静静瞄着。数十死士结成方阵围着金庭王，形成铜墙铁壁之势，骑兵难以近身，若不是被兰陵王计谋引出军帐，根本无从下手。  
“抓到你了。”  
每次狩猎前他都会这般默念，燃烧生命引弦开弓，撕心裂肺的痛楚在心肺蔓延，嘴角却勾起一丝微笑，猝然发箭引得破空之声，弓如霹雳弦惊，划破一片绯红的天际，直指金庭王面门而去。  
那支箭精准一如往昔，没有分毫偏差，金庭王应声倒下，他忠诚强大的护卫没有一点办法。谁也不能从安西都护箭下逃走，草原上的查干莫日根，猎白虎射大雕的人，武威关的白色凶神，别去招惹他。  
匪首已除，金庭军心大散。兰陵王安插在军队中的眼线四处散布着谣言，传播着不安与恐惧，率先瓦解了金庭军中大量的雇佣兵，很快，想来分一杯羹的诸多小部队也四散而去。唐军的战鼓响起来了，以朱雀旗竖午地，早就退至最后一道关门的将士一鼓作气冲散了战场上余留的残部。直至整片天沐浴在紫红的霞光之中，一切都结束了。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 开放式结局
> 
> 恭喜金庭王杀青，本文最大背锅侠。金庭王的设定来自李信英雄故事。
> 
> 原文：  
> “听说过吗？都护府是建立在旧日古老城池废墟之上的。”  
> “叫做逐流城，又名兰陵城。”  
> 长官犹豫了一下。  
> “俘虏里有种传言，金庭王故意将曾经是废墟，如今属于都护府的城指给令他嫉妒的宗室作为领地。他无论如何卖命，如何立下功劳，只要不能夺回都护府，就永远是不会有领土的王，不会有家的人。可是……虽然值得同情，”苏烈说：“我们又怎么可能让他如愿以偿呢？长城耸立，我们活着。长城倒下，我们死去。而都护府，亦是长城的前哨和臂膀。”
> 
>  
> 
> 参考内容：  
> 景龙三年，北庭所领西突厥故地已为突骑施所并，葛逻禄则役属于突厥、回纥，都护府所能控制者仅为府治附近一带；安西所领葱岭西诸国大部分役属于大食、吐蕃。安史乱后两都护府坚守三十年，贞元六年（790），吐蕃陷北庭，不久，安西亦为吐蕃攻破，两都护府遂废。  
> 公元849年，唐重占秦、原、安乐、维、扶、河、渭等州，公元851年，张议潮占据河西，归附于唐朝，唐朝再次占据武威凉州。


End file.
